Season IV Awards
Most Valuable Player: Kowen Effect: Leader skill for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "The "Natural" is like a Greek hero - he knows to block, run, intercept, sing and play instruments! WOOO!" - Leriel "Kowen is rightfully called 'The Natural'. One of the most solid, all-around Blood Bowl players there is. If the Feets go away this season, whoever picks him up next year will have an amazing asset." - NobodyMuch "Kowen is in the top ten players for each of the eight tracked statistics: Star Player Points, Touchdowns, Passes, Casualties, Knockouts, Kills, Interceptions, and Rushing Yards. He's at the top of four of them. Seriously." - Tastier "As the Feets' one player of real quality, Kowen spent much of the season gameplanned up the wazoo. But what really sets him apart is how often he delivered on the trust Crow placed in him. Wonderfully versatile, he's been a one-man team for the rats, playing in every position, and were I not nominating him for the MVP he'd make a respectable choice for his other eligible categories too." - Aedilred "In short, this Skaven is a monster - both literally and figuratively. Not only did this rat make his way to most SPP gained, he was on every leader's table in the league. He can punch you in the face or he can punch you in your dreams as he waltzes his way into the end zone. Honestly, if you don't vote Kowen, you've been in the wrong league, got assassinated by Fredo*, or just have your head buried so far up your butt that you're in another dimension where he's not a Star and future Hall of Famer. *Can't be proven in any court of law." - TheTyrantis "This one is obvious to me, simply because Kowen has spent a season proving that there isn't a single aspect of the game that he can't do, and excel at. Highest ranked killer, interceptor, KOer, and boasting the highest SPP around, Kowen appears on almost every list of the league's leaders." - Fremen Offensive Player of the Year: Xl-li of Huatl Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "Although Waity was a serious contender, the fact that Xl-li didn't need the same level of gameplan support to get the job done marks him out as a better player." - Fremen "Last year, the Outrageous Cretaceous was moved on the back of Tlaxankha and Tenghui. This year, Xl-li's break-out performance is undeniably the Skink of the Year as this trophy should be named. 14 TDs leads the league and he scored the same amount as the team's two stars did combined. That's 66% of the team's TDs, the other 7 scored only when he wasn't on the pitch or unable to play." - TheTyrantis "This skink had a monster year on the ground, and became an unexpected touchdown artist. Stepping out of the shadows of his teammates Tlaxankha and Tenghui early in the season, Xi-li never looked back." - Crow "Xi-Li wielded the offensive power that put Outrageous Cretaceous at the top of Div A." - Tastier "Overshadowed by Tengui and Tlaxankha previously, Xl-li has really come into his own this season and has been the main cutting edge of a team that won their division at a canter. His value is shown both by the touchdowns he's scored and the efforts opposing coaches have gone to to neutralise him." - Aedilred "Difficult decision... but OC really were a superstar team this season." - Leriel Defensive Player of the Year: Doc Nutsmasher Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "In the mess of this season, the Math Teacher managed to find his place. He become a casualty machine and the spiritual guide of the team." - Leriel "Not since Bull the Butcher has one strong player had such an impact on opposing teams. Doc has stood head and shoulders above the rest of his team all season and is unfortunate that their mediocre offence has stopped them going to the playoffs." - Aedilred "This guys is probably the most feared player in the league right now, with a skillset that is absolutely brutal to line up against. His casualties and KO total leads the league, and nobody dares go near him on the pitch. Even if you ignore that he was snubbed in the voting after his previous outstanding season, this guy deserves it on his stellar play this year." - Crow Offensive Rookie of the Year: Waity Darkbeard Effect: Free Agility-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "He's a dwarf runner mutant who is taking his team, a roster which has traditionally underperformed in this league, to the playoffs. Pretty hot stuff." - NobodyMuch "Although he was a "manufactured" offensive threat, you can't argue with the results. Waity was a scoring machine this season, and I think he has very many touchdowns still ahead of him." - Crow "A dozen touchdowns, a pair of interceptions, and the season's record holder for rushing yards. On a dwarf. Think about that." - Fremen "A Dwarf team with no deathroller... and among them, an agile dwarf... really a surprise!" - Leriel Defensive Rookie of the Year: Blind Io Effect: Free Strength-class skill of the owner's choice for as long as the player holds the award. Testimonials: "Io's defensive play directly translated to success for Blind Faith (the little they had anyways). When Io was playing well, his team played well. Snotlings don't make it to the endzone often, so your defense has to be tight to win games. This guy is going to get better, and even if Faith never becomes a playoff contender, teams are still going to dread lining up against this guy as he gets even better." - Crow "He's got everything he needs to become an unholy terror, and next season he'll be looking to prove it." - Fremen "If Luck is Blind, Blind Io deserves it..." - Leriel "Despite its being his first time out, Blind Io stayed at least in touch with Doc Nutsmasher all season and was one of the key factors in Blind Faith's becoming one of the most dangerous teams to face." - Aedilred "While the Ogres couldn't prove the existence of Gods, they might be able to at least disprove Ogres are the worst team in the league. Blind Io was definitely their stand-out of the other Ogres with 11 Casualties and 8 KOs, but he wasn't nearly the only one in the defensive charts for the Faith; a very judgmental stat of biblical proportions for these big guys." - The Tyrantis "Come on. He's an Ogre with Block, Piling-On, and a big chip on his shoulder. This year is only the start. Big things ahead for Io." - NobodyMuch Category:Awards Category:Season IV Category:Records